


Divide

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Taking angst prompts and turning them into something happy [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy, Humor, Light-Hearted, Post-Finale, Prompt Fic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: "Everyone is going to have to pick a side. Even you.”
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Alya Fitzsimmons, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Alya Fitzsimmons
Series: Taking angst prompts and turning them into something happy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Every prompt in this series is from this [lovely list](https://sleepydreamerdustfactory.tumblr.com/post/625758671248490496/prompt-list-angst-2)\- and, as always, the challenge is taking those angsty prompts and making them into something happy.

"Everyone is going to have to pick a side. Even you, little darling," Daisy said, giving Alya's nose a gentle tap.

The little girl's eyes darted between the camps of adults asking her to choose.

"Hey! No unfairly influencing the birthday girl!" Fitz shouted out, having spotted Daisy crouched in front of Alya. Trying to shift the odds in her favor, undoubtedly.

Daisy waved him off behind her back. They'd all divided into groups, and Daisy was firmly entrenched in the mint chocolate chip side of things ( _green, it has to be green,_ she said).

He'd found an ally in Elena, both of them agreeing about the clear superiority of strawberry ice cream, but Alya had yet to choose a favorite flavor- or her favorite group of adults, as they had all been treating it.

Alya pursed her lips, looking to her mother ( _oh no, I'm staying out of this_ , Jemma said when they all started taking sides. _I like vanilla anyway, and we all know that's not going to win_ ).

Spineless, absolutely spineless.

"My favorite-" Alya said dramatically, loudly, and all the birthday party quieted, waiting for her verdict. "Is raisin! Raisin ice cream! I want raisin!"

You could practically hear a record scratch as every head in the room whipped to look at Fitz. Even Jemma looked at him accusingly, which ouch, he was not responsible for the blasphemy that just came from their daughter's mouth.

"On my life, I have never given her raisin _anything_ ," he swore. "She didn't learn that from me."

**Author's Note:**

> imma have to side with daisy on this one  
> mint chocolate chip is where it's at
> 
> also on [tumblr](https://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/627900577087717376/taking-angst-prompts-and-turning-them-into)


End file.
